1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deflection adjustment roll with a roll jacket which is pivoted on a yoke with the aid of antifriction bearings lubricated with liquid, with a sealing arrangement with a coolant supply being arranged in addition to at least one antifriction bearing.
2. Discussion of Background Information
As a rule, such deflection compensation rolls, which are also called through deflection compensation rolls, are used as an upper and/or lower roll in a roll stack of a calender with which a paper web or a comparable material web is impacted with increased pressure. The roll jacket is thereby supported in the press direction of the roll stack by hydrostatic support elements. These ensure that the roll jacket maintains a predetermined deflection line even under pressure. If necessary, the yoke is somewhat deflected given a corresponding pressurization.
The pivoting of the rolljacket relative to the yoke is made by the above-mentioned antifriction bearings. In operation the antifriction bearings are continuously lubricated with liquid, i.e., they are supplied with a lubricating oil. In order to prevent the oil from the hydrostatic support elements in the axial interior of the roll jacket and, as the case may be, also the lubricating oil of the antifriction bearings, from being discharged outside, sealing arrangements are provided which seal the cavity enclosed by the roll jacket axially outside. Since the sealing arrangements have to seal movable parts from each other, under certain circumstances a considerable frictional heat can occur, which has to be eliminated with the help of a coolant, as a rule, likewise an oil.
It has been shown that, particularly at higher rotational speeds of the roll jacket, a certain wear can be observed on the antifriction bearings that exceeds the wear to be expected for the corresponding rotational speed.